Curses
by ForeverDivisibleByThree
Summary: "Ouch! Leo what was that for!" "One, you knocked on metal, not wood, and two, now you're the kind of person to get themselves stapled." Reyna did not expect the war to end like this, and Leo didn't think he had the guts to do it. LeoXReyna One-shot.


**A.N. Hey guys, I'm back! Just a note I'm going to try to update my other stories now that it is summer and I can relax. So this is a one-shot of LeoXReyna, may be OOC I don't really know. So just sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus -_-**

_~Curses~_

Reyna felt bad for any person that got affected by the environment and people around them. She felt bad for the poor souls that just couldn't find a place to fit in and for the people that fit in a little too much. Glancing around at every Roman camper that used to be able to tie themselves down with proper demeanor, made her regret the decision of calling an attack on the giant warship of the Greeks, the _Argo II_. Nothing was normal anymore, she lost her best friend to an Aphrodite freak, her home was invaded by walking disasters, formerly known as the Greeks, and she had gained a new stalker. Reyna had to resist the urge to vomit right then and there. Ever since the war had ended and the seven had returned from Greece in victory, Leo Valdez had been following her _everywhere, _and if not following, kindly watching (or staring) from a distance – either way Reyna felt uncomfortable.

Today was the day for firsts – the first day she will ever wish an attack would suddenly happen, the first day she wished she wasn't alive, and the first day she may actually have to run out of the camp's borders. Tonight a party was being held for, yet, another victory for the gods, an idea that the Romans and Greeks had actually decided on together. Reyna stood up from her spot on a fallen tree log that had randomly appeared the day before, and smoothed down her purple toga. She spotted many campers setting up for the party, putting up colored streamers and blowing up balloons. It all seemed…unnecessary, and that's when her eyes glued themselves on the Latino boy that pulled a staple gun out of his tool belt for the streamers. He was grinning like a madman, talking to a friend of his, but since he wasn't paying attention, Leo ended up stapling his finger, instead of the streamer to the wall.

Reyna didn't understand Ancient Greek at all, but she could tell that Valdez was cussing like there was no tomorrow. She watched as he attempted to delicately pull the thin metal out of his finger, more curses escaped his lips, though Reyna found it quite interesting and…in an odd way charming, the way he was fighting himself on whether to pull it out. When he tugged the staple, his finger moved with it, Reyna chuckled at the comedic sight. She didn't even realize when she had walked closer to him, about five feet away from the ladder he was using. Leo whipped around to see Reyna smiling up at him, but as soon as he smiled back, hers dropped.

"Something funny, Miss Praetor?" Leo joked.

Reyna just rolled her eyes and responded, "Just discovering the wonders of how demigods can become mental and fight themselves better than the people and enemies in the area." Don't get her wrong, Reyna respected everyone, whether they were mental or perfectly straight-minded, but Leo just had a way to make that turn around in reverse. Leo laughed before his gaze returned to the cursed piece of metal stuck in his index finger, and then climbed down the ladder to finish the Leo vs. Staple war once and for all. Reyna walked over there and grabbed Leo's hand.

"This may or may not hurt, because I'm not the kind of person to get my finger stapled."

"Knock on wood." Reyna laughed a little before knocking her hand on the ladder. "Hey, that's metal!"

"Who cares?" She counted down under he breath before yanking the staple out of his finger. Leo's index finger looked like it got bit by a small vampire, two holes with specks of blood coming out.

"Wow, thanks Reyna. I guess I'll see you tonight once I get these decorations up." Reyna nodded, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Tonight is the night.

Tonight is the night where Leo is just going to do it. For the past, what was it, months, weeks, days? Leo didn't know, but he had been watching Reyna, getting to know her from afar. He looked at himself in the mirror; he was wearing his usual jacket with many pockets that, today, were stuffed with different candies that he could throw at people, a purple Camp Jupiter shirt since it was part of the "dress code", and dark jeans. With his charming looks, Leo felt like he was prepared for anything that happened tonight, the good or the bad. Leo only had two wishes for tonight, for Reyna to say yes, and to not have his hair/hands set on fire…again.

Reyna was biting her nails nervously. If everyone was going to act different so was she. She was currently picking out her outfit for tonight, but not something that was too _different_. Reyna double checked her closet, but just couldn't find anything good enough, that was when she spotted a box. She quickly snatched it up and opened the flaps of cardboard. Inside she found things that belonged to her sister. Pictures, diaries, and a beautiful white dress with purple flower designs. Reyna picked it up and tried it on – a perfect fit. Her final attire for the night was that dress with black tights that went down to her calves, a pair of brown sandals, and her hair was put up into a braid. Reyna looked different, alright, but she was beautifully different.

The campers really did go all-out with the party Orange and purple streamers littered the wall in twists, balloons were kicked on the ground, some randomly popping at moments, music blared through speakers, and torches lit up the place with a heavenly glow. Reyna looked around to see Dakota and some Greeks start a conga line, and she busted out laughing seeing him with Kool-Aid stains on his shirt and mouth while dancing in a line with people. Reyna saw everyone, everyone except for Leo, the son of Hephaestus was nowhere to be found. She didn't know what was coming over her, wanting to actually see the boy, another first of the day. Reyna felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to come face-to-face with the wild eyes that she seemed to fall into every time she sees them.

Leo's palms would not stop sweating. The second he saw her looking all pretty with a completely new style of clothing, Leo melted under the pressure. He sucked in a needed deep breath and confidently walked towards her. She turned quickly after he had taped her shoulder.

"Well, hello there. How may a maiden be doing this fine night?"

"This maiden is doing fine, thank you." That was when they locked eyes. The position became embarrassing for Reyna, and that was when she averted her eyes to the ground. Leo shifted around awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. Then, Leo started to do what he does best, just keep talking. They talked for a few hours actually, making jokes, and occasionally making dares for one another, until it was dead midnight and they started playing slow songs.

It was go time for Leo. He tugged Reyna's arm and guided her somewhere off to the side of the party, so you could still hear the music clearly and get a faint glow of light. Leo bowed and held his hand out, "May I have this dance?" Reyna took his hand. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders as they rocked to the soft rhythm. Reyna rested her head on his chest, just then noticing how much taller he had gotten compared to her. Two, three, four, five, six songs had gone by when they finally broke from their position, though Leo still hugged her by her waist.

"You were the only thing I was fighting for. Revenge didn't matter to me, because – in a way – I had you. I don't care if we're a distance apart, we can make it work, I promise we can. Reyna I-I love you."

And with that Leo pressed his lips against hers, she responded with as much love. Once they broke apart, the torches were all extinguished and they were left in the darkness. "Put your right hand out for me." Reyna stuck her hand out, and then she felt a pinching pain.

"Ouch! Leo what was that for?"

"One, you knocked on metal not wood, and two, now you're the kind of person to get themselves stapled."

Leo summoned fire in one of his hands and Reyna say the bright reflection on the cursed piece of metal that was now stuck in her finger.

**A.N. Was it good? Tell me in a review they are very well appreciated! Until the next time I decide to update something my minions (I just LOVE Pain and Panic from **_**Hercules**_**).**

**~DaveandBro3~**


End file.
